Eredna
AUTHOR'S NOTE Whilst creating this, I wondered what it would be like to create a haunted video game stylized as Minecraft. I spent a HELL of a lot of time making this. I was exhausted and tried my best to finish this the best I could within a month. This took me at least two weeks and I really would appreciate a comment or two. Up next might be Negatorium, and after that, Off to Trinity I go! Anyways, thank you for taking your time reading this and I hope you enjoy what you see down below. The Story So, I was playing Minecraft, nothing out of the ordinary (and how every single pasta starts out). Nothing truly went wrong here because of every creepypasta being fake. Minecraft is a great game, and it doesn't deserve to wash down in popularity. Let's just get to the point, The cherry on top. I was on my survival world, mining in the 2x2 tunnels I called shafts when I hit a strange sort of cavern. It didn't look naturally generated. In fact, nothing about it seemed naturally generated. There was a wall of obsidian I broke through to access it, and it turned out the entire shaft was coated with a layer of obsidian. I was confused, and yet skeptical at the same time. I had no memory of all this, it just appeared through hours of mining. I decided to check it out. It seemed as if someone in creative built all this. I mean, nobody could have ever retrieved this much obsidian in survival. Sometimes, I saw bedrock on the walls instead. What could this be? I proceeded to go through a passageway leading north. It took me a while to get to the end of it, but when I did, there was a chest with a book inside. Here were the contents. "CONGRATULATIONS! You are a special and lucky guest! We are proud to announce that you get to try out and experiment with the beta version of our new game demo! Click here now to install! WARNING: This game is in beta. Glitches and fatal bugs may occur on your PC. Have fun." That was it. What kind of book is that? No, maybe I should rephrase that sentence. What kind of JOKE is this? I mean, this kind of stuff is not naturally generated, and I have never connected anyone but me in this world, and what is with the warning section? I can give it the advantage of the game being in beta, but why fatal bugs and glitches? "Have fun?" How can I have fun after reading the Warning section? The worst case scenario in a beta release of a game is that it crashes, but this is on a whole new level. But what is a crappypasta without the plot? I clicked the link. I could have cared less, but it didn't really matter, anyway. It opened up my web browser, leading to a website with the URL www.erednaplay.org. The website was a bit bland. The website was white, only decorated with colored text. Even the color palette was bland. There wasn't much shading on the color. It was light, and yet it wasn't a very eye-pleasing website. I tried to exit the website out of boredom, but the "X" button on my browser wasn't responding. I thought for a minute that the website was lagging or was busy, but then an error message popped up in the middle of my screen. "there's no escape" I knew this was bad news right off the bat. I can't believe I fell for this kind of stuff. I couldn't escape, no matter what I did, or whatever I tried. I resumed back to the website. I felt like the palette slightly changed. Now, I don't have proof of anything, but I could've sworn that the colors darkened a bit. I ignored it, and clicked on blue text that said: "Continue". What to continue for? The download? Shouldn't it activate when I connect to the website? I'm probably just bluffing. I clicked the button. It automatically started the download without a pop-up. The download was quick, too. It took about 2 seconds to download the 1.2 GB file. Wait.. 1.2 Gigabytes? What kind of game uses that much data? There are so many things cycling through my mind about this website. I opened my Downloads folder. Sure enough, the file was there, begging to be opened. I clicked it, and the file opened up instantly. But before the actual game started up, some German text appeared, staying for a split second before it flashed to the title screen. I quickly got out some sketch paper and wrote it down. Here were the words. "Ich brauche dringend Hilfe." I couldn't access Google Translate as the game was taking up the entire screen, and the web browser was closed. This 1.2 Gigabyte space taker better be worth it. The title screen was actually pretty damn appealing. The background looked like it was made in MS Paint, but it wasn't rushed. In fact, it may have taken about three to five days to make. The background looked like a high view of a forest with a narrow passageway leading east. The title text said "Eredna", with the font family set as the "Jungle Fever" font. It had a neat palette and a matching border. The buttons were neatly arranged, and they looked satisfying to click. There were four. The first one said "Play" the second one said "Settings" The third one said "About" and the fourth one said, "Quit Game." The background music was also pretty appealing. It sounded like someone slipping on a banana peel. Unfortunately, my sense of humor isn't set to that kind of music. The only thing that was weird about the title screen was the version. Up at the top-left corner, It said "Full Version 1.223_01, Copyright Happysoft 2017). I assumed that it was a mistake. No game is perfect. Below the curved title text, there was a hoop, where the main character (before 1.7.10), Steve, was peeking his head through. It actually wasn't a peek. He was standing, with his body tilted a bit, head facing the camera, waving with a friendly smile. It didn't creep me out. It seemed perfectly normal. I clicked play. (And unlike what Sonic.exe fans think, no, the title didn't change to crap staying only a few milliseconds. It stayed adjacent to what it was.) It skipped me to the Level Select screen. It was stylized as the Minecraft World selection. I got to admit, this looked like a pretty decent game. I clicked "World 1a: The Forest". Once I clicked, the World selection skipped to static, but the background music didn't stop. Eventually, after a few seconds, it cut to black, staying only a few seconds. The black faded away, and it left me with a storyline screen. Here were the captions. "Steve, one day, was playing video games with Alex. He was about to beat her..." "CRASH!" "That wasn't the sound of the game, now was it?" "Oh no! Alex has been taken! What a shame." "Steve won't give up, though! He's got a bow and a sword in his arsenal. He's counting on you to guide him through the worlds of Minecraft to fight these guys." "Good luck!" I felt like something was missing from the screen. There were pictures visualizing what was going on, but I still felt like something was off. I pushed it aside, it was probably nothing. Well, the browser experience was something to worry about. The black slipped to the side. It revealed Steve holding a sword in a forest biome. The background was pretty neat. It had looked like it was taken in Minecraft but set at the right angle. The movement animations were also creative. It was pretty good. "Press the arrow keys to move" Arrow keys? Why not WASD? Well, I'm right handed anyway. This shouldn't be too hard. I pressed right. It showed Steve walking to the right. This 2D side-scroller may not be bad news after all! The control texts that appear were really boring, So I'll just skip them. But here they are just in case you want to read them. "Press 1 and 2 to toggle your weapons! You only start out with a sword and a bow, but you can get more later!" "Press A to jump" "Press up and down to climb ladders!" "You can also use down to interact with entities and blocks." "Press S to attack. When using your bow, hold S, then use up and down to adjust the angle." "This is a dropped item. Pick it up using down!" "While hovering over a food item, press S to eat it and regain your health." "Be careful! Once you have taken twenty hits, you lose a life! If you lose all five of your lives, then down you go!" Those were the controls. Once I completed all of them, a passageway opened to the right. I entered it, and it scrolled over to a forest biome. I walked right. Under the trees, there were Zombies. 1! S! S! Take that, Zombie! "Press Q to pause the game, just in case you want to save the game, check on something or take a coffee break!" I pressed Q. The sound from where you select an item on the console version played. The pause screen was a rectangle that only took up at least a third of the screen, lined at the center. At the top, there was a logo with a cubed Earth in the center, with Steve and Alex facing away from it, looking at the screen with an adventurous look. There also was a text in the Minecraft Title screen font saying Eredna, placed slightly above their feet. There were four buttons, only being placed vertically down. "Continue", "Save", "Settings" and "Save and Quit". I clicked continue. It disappeared and unpaused the game. I walked to the right. There was a chest. I pressed down, it opened the chest. It gave me twenty fire arrows. What was that about? "These are powerup items. These will help you on your adventure!" I used my bow, firing it at a 90-degree angle. The arrow was on fire. I resumed walking forward. The path leads me to a forest of skeletons. "Skeletons can fire from a range. The bow is the recommended option." I picked my bow, keeping a good distance, adjusting the angle, Fire! Take that, skeletons! I resumed walking through the forest. At the end, it was a clearance. It was a completely flat land. No trees, no tall grass. Just a flat land covered in grass blocks. I walked through it. It was just flat for miles. This is where things start to get peculiar. As I walked through the plains, I could've sworn that the music started to distort a little. Believe me, I was sprouting some goosebumps. These headphones are old, and they are probably making that sound. I resumed walking. The music started to distort more and more as I approached the end of the flatlands. Whenever I go backwards, the music starts to turn clearer again. I continued down the flatlands. At the 100m mark, the music was on the verge of being a garbled, distorted pitch. "This is the flatlands." This is the flatlands? What? That's all you can tell me? And you wait until the music has gone mad? Thank you captain obvious. "You will eventually die here." I could've sworn that the text changed to those exact words, staying only a quarter of a second. I was now getting oddly suspicious. Nothing seemed normal from here on out. I wandered forward to the point that I could not recognize the music's normal melody anymore. I wanted to take these headphones off so badly. I pressed forward. The screen cut to static, staying only a split second, and after that, the music stopped. I couldn't trust this game anymore. I couldn't exit, as the game was in fullscreen. I then exited the flatlands, and the game cut to black. It skipped me to the level select screen. Steve walked over to a dot on the screen saying "Level 2: The Desert". I clicked it. I could have cared less, but to be honest, This is a crappypasta. I have to do it to keep the dramatic tension going. The game didn't go through a black screen, static, or anything. It just skipped me to the next level. The background music was awfully creepy. It wasn't the normal funny background music, this one was eerie. It was kind of like what would play while someone was exploring a creepy mansion. Steve's eyes seemed very lightly toned red. I couldn't prove it, but my instincts and the creepiness of this game CAN. I pressed the right key. Steve walked over to a village. This village was odd. The houses seemed worn down, there were no villagers and there were only three houses. I walked past the village. I was creeped out enough already. It then lead to a tree. there was a villager behind it. When I approached it, it raised like five or six meters into the air and spazzed out while a terrible glitch sound filled my headphones. A text box on the bottom appeared, but most of it was covered in colored static. It didn't contain anything except for a monochrome villager's head, only the eyes were white. All of this lasted a split second, and it filled me with shock. I couldn't do this anymore. Something was definitely wrong wit this game. I continued on, hoping to end it as soon as possible. I continued on, and at the end of the level, there was a flag. When I touched it, A bloody Herobrine face covered my screen, while screams and gunshots were invading my earbuds. The level select screen appeared. When steve walked over to the next dot, a terrible glitch sound filled my earbuds and the two dots that came before blackened out. I pressed enter. "Level 3: oooOOooOooOo0oo" Steve was in a tight room, with no light. He seemed like he was struggling to get out. It then opened up, and Steve was left in a dark and fiery land. there was no grass, just dirt and dead grass for miles. I walked to the right for about three minutes. "49 20 61 6d 20 45 72 65 64 6e 61 2e 2e 2e" Hexadecimal code? I copied this down. As soon as my finger touched the keyboard, (I couldn't remember what key I pressed), The whole screen blackened out while a terribly distorted scream invaded my headphones. "Level 4: The Nether" Oh please, not the nether. I've been creeped out enough already. I couldn't take much more of this game's torment. Actually, it wasn't a level. It was just a badly drawn Herobrine screaming. It lasted for a split second, and then it cut me to the next level. The darkness was so thick it barely avoided contact with Steve. "Level 5: vhcfedhfioqrwhqwulhreg" Okay. I couldn't do this anymore. The level was a dark landscape. It was so dark, I could barely see Steve. It came to the point where his eyes were so red that you could practically see them. The background music was like a music that would play when exploring another dimension in a video game. I tried pressing right, but the keys were suspended. I couldn't move. I tried to my extent, but Steve just wouldn't move. I was terrified enough by this. Suddenly, my weapons disappeared and it replaced them with a written book. I opened it. "CNGRATATIO! You arE a secial an lcky gust! W aRe proud to annoue tht you gt t try out ad eriment wi the bta vesion of our ne gme Do! Click here now to intAll!" That was the same exact book from my Minecraft World, only that the words got fucked up and the "Beta" Warning was gone. What more could this game want? I continued forward. Oh God just let me end this forsaken game from hell! I opened the book up just to see if anything has changed. "CNGRATATIO! You arE a secial an lcky gust! aRe pd anoE t u g t ty ot ad eriment wi the bta vesion of our ne gme Do! Clk ere N inAll!" I went right and opened it up again. "CNGRATATIO! u E al anarchy gust! Re E t ty d t wi the b vn of our D negro! Clk ere NA l!" It got fucked up to the point where I couldn't even make out what it said anymore. "CO! u E R E the b end or D no! NA l!" I think I know where this is going. "E R E her D NA" As I approached the flag, I took one last look at the book. "EREDNA" I knew something was off about this game. Why didn't I expect this? I touched the flag. A strange combination of static, bad glitch sounds, screams and gunshots filled my Headphones while the words "EREDNA" Flashed up all around my screen. It then cut to the next level. "Level 8839: hahahahahaha..." I didn't know it, but this was the final level. Everything about this was messed up. The ground was static, the background was covered in blood and Steve's eyes looked painful. He walked over to a noose, and in it was... Alex! "Alex, no!" Steve cried, and then his head blew up, spilling blood and brains everywhere. His body then fell forwards, and after that, Alex's eyes opened, and a fraction of a second later, A hyper-realistic picture of Alex with blood all over her face appeared while a dreadful scream filled my ears. That was the end of the game. The game just shut down, and the file was deleted from my computer. I opened up my browser and pasted the URL "erednaplay.org". It lead to a 404 message stating that the page didn't exist. I checked my browser history, the website was there, but whenever I clicked on it, nothing happens. Just when I was about to close my web browser, I remembered to translate the german and hexadecimal text. German text: I need urgent help. Hex text: I am Eredna... That was the last I've ever heard of the game, and to this day, that link in my browser history still haunts me. Will this happen again? Category:Haunted File Category:Creepypasta Category:Yoshfico123 Category:Long Pastas